Aslan
|name = Aslan |gender = Male |season = Uchu Sentai Kyuranger |homeworld = Kaien |firstepisode = Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross |lastepisode = Space.43: Lucky’s Promise on the Holy Night |numberofepisodes = 4 |cast = Gin'nojō Yamazaki |label = Aslan's Armored form/Don Aslan |image2 =Aslan (Monster form).png }} was the king of the planet Kaien in the Shishi System who was murdered by a Vice Shogun named Kukuruga and also the father of the prince Lucky, who would later succeed him. It is revealed that he is somehow still alive, but had fallen under the control of Don Armage, until Lucky freed him. Yet, Aslan decide to sacrifice his life for his son to take care of the former’s throne and saving the universe. History As King He was first remembered in a flashback by Lucky where he gave his son a companion known as Caesar. When his son was still a boy, however, Kaien would come under attack by Kukuruga of the Space Shogunate Jark Matter. Though Aslan saw to it that Lucky was saved and raised on the planet Luth in the Kojishi System by his servant, Aslan and his wife were seperated from Lucky. Impostor Years later, when Lucky returned to Luth after searching for his parents, he was informed by his guardian that Aslan, though still alive, had submitted to Jark Matter and was oppressing his people. It later became apparent that the real Aslan had been murdered by Kukuruga during the invasion of Kaien, and replaced by an impostor by a Jark Matter Karo named Jumotsu. This impostor was exposed and eliminated by the Kyurangers, and the crown of Kaien was left to Lucky. Return and Noble Sacrifice However, it is revealed that his death was fake and still alive but turned into Don Armage's puppet in an armored form until briefly freed by his son when his mask was destroyed, warning Lucky to flee for his own safety. However, it is only temporary as Don Armage re-possessed him once again. As the Kyurangers devised their plan to use the Black Hole Kyutama in the Black Hole Generator to pull the Platnetium Bomb into nothingness, Aslan, turned into Don Armage's puppet, battled his son for the last time. As he was about to kill his son, Lucky’s Shishi Kyutama glowed with power, distracting Aslan and giving Lucky an opportunity to destroy the mask and finally free Aslan from Don Armage’s possession. Aslan later aided the Kyurangers and his son to finish Don Armage and the cyborg Madakko. When Armage attempted to murder Aslan, the freed Kaien king managed to dodge the shogun’s attacks, yet unknowingly causing the shot to hit the Black Hole Generator instead, deactivating it. As Balance inform his allies that re-activating the Black Hole Kyutama requires someone to stay behind and activate the generator manually, Aslan decided to finish the job in place of his son. Before his noble sacrifice, Aslan tells Lucky that it is his job as a father to ensure his son’s survival, bidding his son a final farewell with one last hug. Personality Prior to being possessed by Don Armage, Aslan is a caring man who loved his family, and his people. When being possessed by Don Armage, he becomes a brainwashed man, loyal only to the Jark Matter and being forced into willingly kill his own son under the shogun’s control. Behind the scenes Portrayal Aslan was portrayed by and suit actor . Etymology As the king of the Shishi (lion) System, Aslan's name is fittingly taken from the of , which in turn is derived from the Turkish name meaning "Lion". Notes *Aslan's armor design is based on Kayapo the Scythian artifact. *Aslan being taken control of by Don Armage in an armored form, while only briefly regaining his own self when the mask is destroyed, is similar to the situation between Utsusemimaru and Raging Knight Dogold from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *Aslan being the main protagonist's father who is revealed to have turned to the dark side having previously believed to have been slain brings to mind Darth Vader from the franchise, however, the difference is, Aslan was unwillingly turned to the dark side, while Anakin Skywalker willingly turns himself into the dark side. *Aslan being posessed by the main villain also resembles how Heavenly Saint Blagel from Mahou Sentai Magiranger was turned as evil servant of the villains and fighting his own family. **Magiranger's adaptation - Power Rangers Mystic Force - also features similar storyline. However unlike Magiranger, where the whole team was related (the Ozu family), Leanbow and Bowen are more closely resembling the story arc between Aslan and Lucky. *Aslan being brainwashed and Lucky trying to save him also resembles the Andros-Astronema/Karone arc from Power Rangers in Space. Coincidently both series are space themed. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars 3rd Period: Science Class'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution'' **''Space.43: Lucky’s Promise on the Holy Night'' Category:Sentai Family Members Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Deceased Sentai Villains